Perfect Strangers
by claire3407
Summary: Six Strangers and Two siblings have to work together to destroy Umbrella. Will they succeed?Please R&R!!!! PLEASE!
1. E.C.K

August 3, 1996  
  
I don't know how long I really want to spend on this project, it could take years to finish, and I'm not really sure I want to dedicate my life to something yet. Bioorganic Research is my dream, but, this sounds somewhat dangerous. This Dr. Birkin and his wife, also Dr. Birkin, scares me. He's so serious about everything, I understand that this is delicate research, but, it doesn't have to be so serious, I'll be happy when the other scientists arrive.  
  
August 20, 1996  
  
Well, I haven't had much time to write about anything lately, its been quite confusing, with so much going on down here. Dr. Birkin has shown more of a personality then before, he's been talking casually with some of the staff, which before would've seemed unusual, but he is a nice man. He's also not that bad looking really. Too bad he's married.  
  
September 2, 1996  
  
Today was nothing of interest really, just found the time to write, since my life is this new medicine, The Teticolis Virus, it's in a viral stage at the moment, but it will be refined I'm sure. Dr. Birkin was proud that I actually figured out how to get the virus this far, he told me that he thought I "wasn't a real scientist, just another intern from the college, but I was wrong." It felt so good to hear such a brilliant Doctor say that I had something! Just wonderful! Anyway, I have to wake up early tomorrow and work until quite late, so that's all.  
  
September 3, 1996  
  
It seems that thought Birkin is married, he doesn't mind coming on to other girls! I was alone with him in the labs working on the Teticolis Virus, for short we say T-Virus though, but he just started talking about how he thought I was such a nice girl, and how beautiful I am, the said "Well, I shouldn't say girl, I mean beautiful woman." I didn't know what to say, so, I said I didn't feel well, and I went home. And, here I am. I'm not really sure what to do about this, I mean, he's such a nice man, but he's married, and that just wouldn't be right, would it?  
  
October 24, 1996  
  
I haven't much time to write lately, I've been quite busy with work, and Dr. Birkin, though now, out of the labs, I call him William, I guess you would say I am his 'secret girlfriend' at first, I just ignored all of his advances towards me, but then, I net his wife Annette Birkin for the second time, and understood why he wanted me so bad. She wasn't nice to him at all, telling him how he doesn't spend anytime at all with his daughter, Sherry, and how she doesn't see him anymore. He's a brilliant scientist and needs his time to work, of course he wouldn't be going home every night, he works so hard for this. How dare she even say that he doesn't know enough to continue this research.  
  
February 28, 1997  
  
I haven't written in over a year, much has happened, I have broken off my relationship with William, he is going insane, and he's trying to take me with him. I will not stand for this, I am a doctor, and have recently been working secretly, I 've come up with something better, the Auticila Virus. It can take someone and change them completely, at least from what my research has said, I haven't used it, not yet, though, I think I may have a volunteer, a Mr. Albert Wesker, he's willing to be my guinea pig. Not until later though, he says that Birkin has his attention first. He has developed the "G-Virus", I don' t know what the G stands for, but it is deadly. More deadly than the T-virus, which he won't allow anyone to go near, so, it remains in virus form. Something is going on here.  
  
May 18, 1998  
  
Yet again, I haven't written in over a year, things have been quite hectic. I have injected Mr. Wesker with my A-virus, things haven't worked out well, he's exibiting aggressive behavior more then usual, and he's violent. I won't allow him near me, though, he's been trying to find where I am, I don't think he knows about this place. I'm hiding here, in an air shaft under the streets of Raccoon City, all of these poor people, they have no idea what kind of danger they are in, just waiting, waiting until there is some kind of "freak accident." Well, I am going to try and get some rest, I hope Birkin and Wesker don't figure out my hiding spot, I do believe my life would be over if they did. The other scientists were being "fired." Apparently not, I found one of my co workers bodies on my way here, he was shot in the back of his head, I don't want the same to happen to me.  
  
July 30.  
  
I'm not really positive that is the date, it is but an estimation. accident which now has, no doubt, occurred, isn't any accident at all, after the men in black suits tried to take Dr. Birkin's research, they were killed by an enormous monster, which I believe, is William, but, a few hours before that, I saw him, William came to the small vent-like thing behind the ladder, that leads to me, and he gave it to rats. They ate it, and they are infected with whatever that was. He is insane, watch for him, because he is not human anymore.  
  
To whomever finds this- this was no accident, people will die for the purposes of research, it is needed and it will be done, guiltlessly. Now, I must find a way out of here, I'm sure there isn't much to worry about anymore, I can call Jackson and he will send them for me, it is you who I am worried about, because I know who you are. You are scared. But you, you haven't any idea of my identity, now do you?  
  
A strange diary, found in an unknown location. No name was written, only the initials E.C.K. 


	2. Alana

Okay, First off, these characters aren't mine, blah, blah, blah.Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story! This one has nothing to do with "The Biohazard Sisters" or "Love Lost." So, enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 1996.  
  
Alana Sat in the Locker room at the RPD. It was Thursday, and she was working until midnight. She looked down at her silver watch, five o'clock, and her partner wasn't there yet. 'Thank God!' she thought, 'Now, I get to go alone.' She didn't like her partner much, he was loud, and obnoxious, the worst combination you could get. As she was thinking how nice it was going to be with out him riding alongside her, telling her about his aunt, or something else unimportant, he walked in. He was a tall man, dark hair and dark eyes, most of her friends at the station who were women thought he was attractive. She didn't really agree. He wasn't in his uniform, which was strange. He never liked to get ready in the locker room.  
  
"Hey." She said friendly, looking up towards him. She jumped when she saw his face he looked horrible. "What happened?" She said, standing up. "My girlfriend, she." He just stood, not finishing what he was saying. "What? What did she do?" She asked comfortingly, something happened, and she would like to know what.  
  
"She, well, this morning she woke up and did everything like normal, then, when I was leaving, before I had my belt or anything, she took the gun, and.she, took it and," he fell into to her arms, he couldn't help it, he was in no condition to work.  
  
Alana didn't know what to say, he left his gun out, she shot herself, that's not going to go over well with the chief, he was a jerk anyway, and he jumped at the opportunity to fire someone, or at least get them in a whole lot of trouble. "Um, do you have you gun with you?"  
  
"No, I left it with her." He said, his voice muffled by Alana's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, you're going to have to talk to someone, and file a report and everything. Get Branagh, he can help you, alright?" She pushed him up, so he was standing.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Alright?" She asked again, sounding a little more frustrated than before.  
  
"Yeah." He said, his voice trailing off. "I'll go get him ,and meet you here at six." He said, he looked and sounded like he was in another place, which was somewhat expected.  
  
"No" She said, "You go and get a room somewhere, you can't work like this. Just, go take a nap, have something to eat, take a shower." She was basically listing all of the things she would much rather be doing.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But, what about-" He started saying, a little more alert.  
  
"Forget whatever it is, I'll handle it." Alana said putting her hand up, and waving goodbye to him.  
  
"Okay." He turned to walk to the reception area on the other side of the locker room, when he stopped. "Alana?"  
  
She turned away from talking to one of the receptionists, "Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, you've been a really good partner."  
  
"Alright." She said, "You too." Though, not really meaning it, he wasn't cut to be a cop, but.he tried hard. "Now, go on, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Then, he turned and walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alright, these first chapters are going to be short, because they are just here to explain the characters, everything will get longer as I get farther into the story! Alright, Thanks for reading, please review! No Flames. 


End file.
